hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Esther Bloom
}} Esther Bloom is the ex-wife of Kim Butterfield and the biological granddaughter of Frankie Osborne. Biography Esther breaks into Frankie and Jack Osborne's house and takes shelter in the attic. Tom Cunningham mistakes her for an intruder and knocks her unconscious with a cricket bat. Esther is taken to hospital and Jack tells the police that he hit her to protect Tom. Esther regains consciousness and tells Frankie that she is her granddaughter. She reveals that her father had died and she knew Frankie was his birth mother. Frankie realises that she is telling the truth and invites her to stay with them. When Jack and Gilly Roach ask Esther to move out, she threatens to tell the police that Tom is responsible for hitting her. Tom then confesses to the police that he hit Esther. Tom is ordered to face court for his actions and Esther tries to defend his actions, but he is still found guilty. Esther, Ruby Button and Ricky Campbell truant from school and play kissing games, then Esther reveals that she is a lesbian. Ruby kisses Esther and Ricky to decide who is the best kisser. Duncan Button develops feelings for Esther, unaware of her sexuality, so she rebuffs his advances. Esther kisses Seth Costello as a joke, which humiliates him. Ruby films the kiss and uploads it to her website. Esther feels guilty and refuses kiss Seth again. She tells Ruby that she is in a relationship with Sinead O'Connor. Ruby questions Sinead who laughs off Esther's lies, but forgives her. Ruby and Sinead make Esther think that Jason Costello is interested in her. They set up a date between the pair, although Jason is unaware of Esther's interest. When she tells Jason that his transgender status would not effect a potential relationship, he reveals that he still likes men. Esther is humiliated and Jason accuses Ruby and Sinead of bullying Esther. Ruby writes a love letter to Amy Barnes and addresses it from Esther. After more pranks, Esther soon stands up to Ruby. Ruby apologises and Esther forgives her. Esther goes to Abersoch with Ruby, Sinead and Bart McQueen and meets Tilly Evans, who reveals that she is also a lesbian. The pair have a holiday romance and fall for each other quickly and fall for each other quickly, but break up when the holiday is over. When Sinead is hospitalized after almost drowning, Ruby forms a plan to sneak back on the bus so Jack and Frankie wouldn't find out they were there, as they lied about where they were during the week. The plan is a success and Sinead promises to keep quiet about them being there. While on their own Ruby and Esther have a heart to heart about their places in the Osborne family and comfort each other by saying even if the family doesn't fully accept them, they have each other and that's what matters. When Tilly begins attending Hollyoaks High, Esther goes to see Tilly. She tells a heartbroken Esther that she does not want a relationship. Esther attends a night out at a local gay bar. Tilly tries to kiss Esther, which makes her angry and she tells Tilly that she will not be used. Esther agrees to be friends with her again. Esther accidentally exposes Tilly's relationship with her teacher Jen Gilmore and lies to get her out of trouble. Esther and George Smith go to work for "Company" magazine for work experience. Esther makes a few mistakes but ends the week with a successful project. She goes to Abersoch where Maddie Morrison is annoyed by her presence. When Esther helps Maddie escape from being attacked by a man, she tells Esther that she misjudged her. Esther tries to kiss Maddie who is not interested. When Esther tells confidential information about Maddie to Tilly, Maddie starts bullying Esther. She truants college but when Jack confronts her she walks off, unaware that he has collapsed from a heart attack. She punches Maddie in the face when she goads her about Jack. Phoebe McQueen realises that Esther is being bullied and she attacks Maddie to defend Esther. Sinead and Ruby begin to join in on the bullying and Jen tries to help her resulting in Esther holding a fashion show but her dress slips off when she trips, leaving her standing there naked. Maddie then posts this on YouTube. The next day Esther becomes lonely as the three girls play tricks on her. They post a video of Esther wetting herself online and more students mock Esther. After learning that Ruby plans to elope to Gretna Green, Esther forces a drugged-up Bart to chase them. However, Bart begins speeding forcing Maddie who is driving the minibus to also speed up. The brakes in the stolen minivan do not work and Maddie drives the van into the wedding venue of Tony Hutchinson, Cindy Cunningham, Ste Hay and Doug Carter's double wedding. Esther tries to convince Bart to go and help out but he drives away before she gets a chance to get out of the car. Maddie and Neil Cooper die in the crash and shortly afterwards Jono Johnson dies in Ruby's arms after saving Ruby and Sinead from the wreckage. Bart, Sinead and Ruby pressure Esther in to keeping her and Bart's involvement in the crash a secret. After Maddie's death, Sinead and Ruby blame Esther. They intensify the bullying until Esther decides to take her own life. She drinks a bottle of vodka and with pills, but wakes up the next morning. Esther is hospitalised and has to have a liver transplant. Ruby admits bullying Esther, who tells the bullies that she forgives them. Esther starts a relationship with Tilly but are both caught when they decide to take things further. Tilly then breaks things off at Frankie's request but get back together when Esther and Tilly are performing The Wizard of Oz. Esther changes her scene and gives Tilly a heartfelt speech then kisses Tilly. She and Holly go away for the weekend, they are accompanied by Jade Hedy who wants revenge on Esther. Her boyfriend's liver was given to Esther after he had died and Jade was convinced Esther didn't deserve it so took her hostage and tried to cut the liver out. Callum Kane tried to rescue Esther but was fatally stabbed through the back by Jade. Jade was killed after falling on her own knife, and Esther and Tilly returned to Hollyoaks. Esther and Tilly break up after Ruby has a heart attack at New Years. Tilly reveals she is in love with Chloe Chance and Tilly leaves Hollyoaks with her, devastating Esther. Esther supported the Osbornes when it was revealed Sienna Blake had kidnapped Tom and Esther seemed to be the only one to believe Nancy Osborne. During her exams in 2014, she takes photos of the exam papers, but Nancy believes Robbie Roscoe and Esther lets him take the blame, but then admits it. In September, Esther finds £50 000 in cash in a bin, which was placed there accidentally by Nana McQueen. The cash was meant to be used by Grace Black and Trevor Royle to pay off Big Bob. However, Esther decides to take the money and with the guidance of George and Frankie she invests the money into College Coffee, rebranding it "Esther's Magic Bean". Esther soon discovers the money belongs to Grace and is left worried, when Grace forgets her change at the coffee shop Esther goes to the club to give it her, accidentally stumbling across Big Bob. This leads to him to mistake Esther for Grace and he kidnaps her for a ransom of £50 000, (the money which he was owed). Trevor receives threats off Big Bob telling him he has Grace, he is frantic until he realises it is Esther he has. Grace, Trevor and Freddie all arrive to save Esther at the abandoned factory and are relieved to find her alive. However, Grace is taken at gun point by Big Bob. Just before she is about to be shot Esther saves her by knocking Big Bob out. The next day Grace turns up at The coffee shop to show Esther gratitude but finds the bag in which the £50 000 was initially stored in and discovers the truth. Furious, Grace confronts Esther and she hands the coffee shop over to Grace. Still not happy Grace makes Esther work in the coffee shop with no wage until she makes up the money. In October, Esther becomes part of the hospital siege after she collapsed. Esther gets worse during the siege and soon becomes unconscious, going into anaphalactic shock, leaving Grace and Kim Butterfield to help her. As Grace became infertile when Mercedes and Freddie Roscoe shot her with her gun, Esther agrees to be a surrogate mother for Grace and Trevor. Frankie interrupts Esther's plan but Esther angrily advises Frankie that it is her choice, not Frankie's. When Grace starts a campaign against Freddie Roscoe because of the murder of her father, Fraser Black, Esther changes her mind about the surrogacy to punish Grace. However, when Trevor talks her over, Esther decides to stay ahead of the surrogacy. However, Frankie disowns her after she chooses being a surrogate mother over her family. Esther becomes pregnant and moves in with Grace and Trevor. She meets Kim and soon begins a relationship with her. Kim and Grace go to war over Esther, with Grace believing that Kim and Esther will want to leave the village. Esther tries to settle the conflict, but it only sparks passion during an argument and unbeknownst to Esther, Grace and Kim soon start a secret relationship as Grace wants Kim to keep quiet about the shooting of Phoebe. As Kim becomes obsessed with Grace, she spikes Esther's drink with labour inducing pills. However, due to interference with different people, the car Esther is travelling in with Sinead breaks down and without a phone and in labour, Sinead is forced to help deliver her baby boy. When Sinead goes to find help, Esther has a haemorrhage. She is taken to hospital, and realizing how she cares for the baby, she admits that she does not want to give the baby to Trevor and Grace and tells Kim, who immediately tells Grace and Trevor. Esther refuses to change her mind, even when Trevor and Grace attempt to convince her. Frankie takes her side too. Kim then says to Grace that she will deal with Esther severely. Then at night, an unidentified person appears and attempts to pour potassium chloride in her medical drip, but Esther suffers a cardiac arrest from the haemorrhage, causing the person to make a retreat when the alarms start ringing. She get resuscitated on the scene, but Kim then goes in Esther's room, says no-one can know what she did, and then transfers Esther to a hospital in Manchester, to get her away from Grace. After a few weeks, Esther wakes up from her coma and is transferred back to Dee Valley Hospital where Jack, Frankie, Grace, Trevor and Kim all tell her different versions of what happened. Esther then tricks Grace and Trevor that she's going to hand baby Curtis over to them but in exchange she wants one night with him. When they go back to check later they learn that Esther has discharged herself and fled with Kim and the baby. Embarking on a car chase Trevor gets Curtis out of the car just before it gets turned over by a police car. Trevor and Dylan Jenkins get her out of the car and while in hospital she discovers Kim's obsession with Grace and dumps her. After Dylan's death, Trevor and Esther strike a deal where they can share custody of Curtis provided that he gets rid of Grace. When Kim and Lindsey Butterfield frame Trevor for Lindsey's crimes as the Gloved Hand Killer including putting Freddie's 'dead' body in the trunk of his car, Esther then wants Curtis to live with her but changes her mind and allows Grace to care for him after she makes a passionate speech about how much Curtis means to her. Esther then develops feelings for Grace as she helps her look after Curtis, but then witnesses Grace sleeping with Darren Osborne. On New Year's Day Darren gets back together with Nancy and Grace is heartbroken but Esther and Grace kiss and the two start a relationship. Esther starts a feud with Trevor over Esther not leaving him see Curtis. Lindsey, who was recently revealed as the Gloved Hand Killer, witnesses the two fighting and wanting to frame Trevor for all the murders, injects Esther with potassium chloride when she is working late in The Bean. Kim finds her and calls an ambulance. Believing Trevor to be the culprit, Esther tells the police it was Trevor. Kim is arrested for the murders after being set up by Lindsey and is imprisoned. Esther and Mercedes McQueen realise that Lindsey is the kiler. Kim is released and Lindsey goes on the run. She takes Frankie hostage and tells Esther to help her escape or she will kill Frankie. Esther agrees and Lindsay goes on the run. Esther comforts Kim when Lindsay is murdered by serial killer Silas Blissett. Esther and Kim reconcile and decide to get married making Frankie and Grace angry. Kim believes that Esther still loves Grace and fakes a mental breakdown. Esther discovers the truth and breaks up with Kim but when Kim makes her see how much she loves her, they get back together. Frankie and Grace try and ruin the wedding but they get married anyway. Kim goes missing hours after they get married and returns a few weeks later with no explanation of where she went. Esther and all the Osbornes had to flee the village as well as Kim as Jack had received a mysterious phone call telling him to run as someone was after him and not to trust the police. The family didn't know who was after them and was scared so they fled to Wales. They were running from Jack's niece, dirty copper, Eva Falco (Kerry Bennett). After Jack had blamed his brother, Billy Brodie (Eva's dad), for murdering a young man in 1968. Billy ended up in prison for life, and so Eva wanted revenge. On New Year's Eve, Esther was shot in the head accidentally by Eva and was left in a coma. Her memory was all over the place and she suffered from mood swings, taking her bad moods out on wife Kim and grandmother Frankie, but not with Grace. Esther, not in her right mind state, asked Grace to kill Eva for what she has done to her and Grace shot Eva. Kim starts using Esther's head injury against her, desperate to save their marriage and tells Esther that Grace shot her to make her scared of Grace. However, Esther soon learns the truth. Esther attends Maxine Minniver and Adam Donovan's engagement party. She uses a video camera to record the night but Kim gets annoyed with all the fun she's having. Once they get home, Kim throws away the camera and tells Esther there was no party, confusing Esther. Esther finds the camera and confronts Kim. Kim tells her that she saw Grace at the party and that they had to leave. Esther wakes up and finds her leg in a cast and Kim tells her she fell of the city wall and broke her leg and that Grace murdered Frankie and Jack. Grace comes back to save Esther from Kim and Esther realises her leg is fine so she leaves Kim. Kim moves into the Osborne's attic to be close to Esther. Kim stands on the city wall and threatens to jump. Esther pleads with Kim to get down and when Kim tries to get down, she slips and falls off the wall. She is taken to hospital and survives and is later sectioned. Esther attends the Osborne's foster daughter Jade Albright memorial at Hollyoaks High. An explosion caused by Mac Nightingale tears through the school. Esther escapes with no injuries. She is devastated when Frankie dies from a stroke while at home alone. She helps Jack cope after Frankie's death. Esther starts planning Frankie's funeral but is annoyed when the caterers cancel. Ruby returns for Frankie's funeral. Frankie's funeral day descends into chaos when Darren and Jack don't make it to the church. They arrive on a motorbike and Jack says his final goodbye to his wife. Everything kicks off at the wake when Ruby tries to kiss Darren's friend Luke Morgan and they cause a scene. Esther tearfully runs off and Ruby follows her. She comforts Esther in The Bean and they reminisce about Frankie. Ruby invites Esther to come live with her in Spain. Jack is attacked by Mac after he discovers that he caused the explosion. He is rushed to hospital where he flatlines, but the doctors revive him. Esther tells Darren and Nancy about her moving to Spain and Darren angrily shouts at her for abandoning them. He later apologises to Esther at the hospital and tells her that she's like a sister to him. Jack survives and Esther decides not to go to Spain. One night while Esther and Grace are alone in The Bean, a gang of thugs come in with baseball bats. Esther and Grace get down on the floor and the thugs raid The Bean. Esther takes a disliking to Grace's boyfriend Glenn Donovan. He tries to ruin Esther and Grace's friendship. Esther overhears Glenn telling someone to meet up with him. Esther tells Grace and Grace confronts Glenn, but he reveals he was going to propose and is thrilled that Esther fell into his trap. Grace later tells Esther to stay away. Esther becomes annoyed when Jack gets together with Darcy Wilde, knowing she doesn't really love him. She is shocked when Darcy's son Toby (Lucas Haywood) reveals that Darcy deleted a message that Frankie sent to Jack before she died. She tells Jack but he refuses to believe her. Esther is horrified when Jack proposes to Darcy and she accepts. She is later furious when she finds Darcy wearing Frankie's necklace because Frankie promised Esther she could have it. Esther and Nancy get Darcy's ex-boyfriend Adam to seduce her but she discovers there plan and tells Jack, leaving him furious. She is shocked when Jack and Darcy get married without telling anyone. They argue and Jack tells Esther to pack her bags and be gone by the end of the day. Jack is allowed to get a heart bypass leaving Darcy horrified so she spikes his whiskey. She then realises that she really does love Jack and stops him from drinking it, and they return to their wedding party. An emotional Esther comes downstairs and drinks the whiskey and later collapses. Darren and Nancy come home and find her and they call an ambulance, panicking Darcy. Darcy leaves the village for good. Esther survives and is angry at Jack for not believing her. Ruby returns and Esther decides to move to Spain to run a bar with Ruby. She decides not to tell anyone but Jack walks in on her packing. They argue, and Jack tells her he never wants to see her again, as he didn't want her to leave as she was the only person he has left for Frankie memories. Esther runs into Grace in the village and tells her that she's leaving. Grace apologises for not speaking to her and they say an emotional goodbye. Esther calls Grace her "Guardian Angel" and they kiss which is witnessed by Glenn. Esther meets up with Jack in The Bean and they have a heart to heart and Jack says she will always be family. They make one last stop to The Hutch where she says goodbye to Darren, Nancy, Tom, Charlie Dean and Oscar Osborne. Esther and Ruby get into the taxi and they find a large sum of money. Ruby asks where it came from, and Esther looks behind her and sees Grace, who blows a kiss. Esther replies "My Guardian Angel". They both leave for Spain. Intro *2011-2015: Esther separates a line of clothes and appears between them. *2015: Esther and Phoebe try on clothes. *2015-2016: Esther plays a video game with Frankie, Jack and Charlie on a sofa, she loses, she then smiles at the camera with a pixel in her hand. *2016-: Esther plays table football with Frankie, Jack and Charlie in a games room, she wins. *2017:- Esther is playing table football with Jack, Charlie and Oscar. She and Charlie cheer as they win. Category:Hollyoaks characters Category:2011 debuts Category:2018 departures Category:Students Category:Shop assistants Category:Businesspeople Category:Residents of 17 Basswood Road Category:2016 marriages Category:Residents of 65 Christleton Terrace Category:Residents of 1 Stockton Lane Category:Past characters